


(Nights Are Mainly Made for Saying Things You Can't Say Tomorrow Day) Crawlin' Back to You

by whatiwouldnotgive



Category: Constantine (TV), Hellblazer & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Fingerfucking, Pegging, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 04:17:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9531152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatiwouldnotgive/pseuds/whatiwouldnotgive
Summary: "She doesn’t want to say that he’s nervous-Constantine doesn’t get nervous about things like this, but his breathing is heavy, he’s red faced, and he’s so hard he’s dripping and leaking onto his stomach.  Zed trails a hand down his stomach, pressing firmly against his pelvis, just above his cock.  She can taste his low moan as her face looms above his, their breath mingling, and he sighs with relief when she leans down to kiss him and wraps her hand around him stroking slowly.Quietly, she asks, “Are you okay with this?”John’s eyes lock with her’s as he throws her an infuriating smirk, “Never been better, love.” "





	

**Author's Note:**

> This story was largely the result of me watching all of Constantine over winter break and subsequently having this conversation with my friend:  
> Me: I just want Zed to fuck the shit out of John.  
> My Friend: Oh, he would love her forever.  
> \--  
> There's a criminal shortage of pegging in fandom in general, and especially Constantine. Especially when the characters lend themselves to it so damn well. Write the porn you wish to see in the world, etc.  
> Title from Do I Wanna Know?, by the Arctic Monkeys. I recommend listening to [Hozier's cover](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fuWq4RZnc6U); I'm pretty sure it was the only thing I listened to when writing this.

She doesn’t want to say that he’s nervous-Constantine doesn’t get nervous about things like this, but his breathing is heavy, he’s red faced, and he’s so hard he’s dripping and leaking onto his stomach.  Zed trails a hand down his stomach, pressing firmly against his pelvis, just above his cock.  She can taste his low moan as her face looms above his, their breath mingling, and he sighs with relief when she leans down to kiss him and wraps her hand around him stroking slowly.

Quietly, she asks, “Are you okay with this?”

John’s eyes lock with her’s as he throws her an infuriating smirk, “Never been better, love.”  

She squeezes his dick, and his face falls slack, eyes fluttering shut and mouth dropping open into a soft, surprised _oh_.  His eyelashes are fanned across his flushed face; Zed thinks he looks younger like this, less jaded with the lines of his face smoothed out, the tense slope of his shoulders relaxed.  She can’t help herself as she leans in to kiss along his jawline.  She first kisses the edge of his mouth, then trails upwards, biting his earlobe and tugging it lightly.  She continues to rub his cock, twisting her wrist occasionally and thumbing at the crown, the way she knows he likes.

Zed likes the feel of his dick in her hand.  It’s smooth and pretty and fair against her amber skin.  It’s not too large like some she’s had, but just enough to fit comfortably inside her when he fucks her and sits heavily on her tongue when she sucks him off

He’s leaning back on his elbows, but he lifts one hand to grip her bicep when she moves faster.  Occasionally, she rubs against the cock ring she slipped on him earlier and the sensation makes John whimper.  Zed sucks a mark into the juncture of his neck and shoulder, she grins when she feels him shiver.  

This man, this beautiful man, makes her feel ten feet tall.  She feels powerful and revered like a goddess John would pray to.  She wants him to fall to her feet in supplication, ask for forgiveness and love.  She wants to be the one to pull him back up, to release him from his pain, to give him the strength to move forward.  It’s heady and intoxicating; it goes to her head and makes her feel drunk.  

Zed releases her hold on his cock; ignoring John’s whine, she moves to straddle his waist, knees sinking into the mattress.  She pushes him to lay flat on his back.  His hands move to grip her hips, but Zed grabs his wrists and presses them above his head.  Her breasts and warm skin pressing against his chest.

“Keep them there,” she says, warningly, mouth set firmly.  John moans, a breathy, quavering noise that sounds like it was pushed out of him.  It must embarrass him because his flush creeps down his neck to his chest, and he turns to hide his face in the crook of his arm.  Zed feels heat pool low in her gut at the sight, she feels her own self flush and wet between her thighs.

“Ah ah,” she tuts, “None of that.”

She smiles, and her hand smooths over his cheek and stubble. Zed grips his jaw and says, “I want to hear you.  Don’t hide from me.”  Her voice is low, sultry.  John turns to look at her, blue eyes wide.  “Do I make myself clear?” she continues.  John nods.  Under her breath, she mutters, “Good. Now-”  
Zed maneuvers herself above his mouth, careful not to trap his arms underneath her legs, “I trust you know what to do?”  she says.  He nods again and sets to work on her.  Zed lets out a shaky cry as John licks a line up the center of her folds.  Winding a hand through his hair, she tugs just a bit.  His groan vibrates up through her, and she echoes his exhalation.  John sucks at her labia and tongues around her clit.  

His beard scratches sweetly against the inside of her thighs.  Zed begins to rock ever so slightly against his face, and she runs her free hand along her own torso, rubbing her breasts, gently kneading one, then the other.  

“Come on, John.  I know you can do better than that,” she goads, “you wouldn’t want to disappoint me, would you?”  Zed smooths her hand through his hair.  She wills her voice to come out strong, but it’s tremulous and thick with arousal.    

His voice comes muffled beneath her, “Please, please, Zed.  Let me-” John starts circling around her cunt with his tongue, teasing her entrance before tilting his chin up, so his beard rubs against her as well.  The sensation trails little licks of fire up her spine, and her thighs tense around his head.  Heat trickles through her, coiling tight and unbearably hot.

“Oh, shit,” she says, and damn it, she can _feel_ John smirking at her.  He molds his mouth around her clit and _sucks_.  Eyes flying open, Zed gasps and pulls at John’s hair.  “John-- John--”    
“Come on, love,” John says before sucking on her clit once more.  Zed tosses her head back as she comes, and comes, and _comes._ It’s like lightning in her bones, jagged, quick, and sharp.  Her wet slicks across John’s mouth as he continues to lap at her cunt. Her pelvis grinds against his face as she rides out the high of her orgasm. Noticing his hands grabbing at air, she laces her fingers through his.  He squeezes her hand in grateful response.   

After her breathing slows, she moves off his face back down to his waist.  John props his legs up so she can lean back against them.  She pats his chest in thanks, then runs her nails through his chest hair.    

He still hasn’t moved his hands, and he’s watching her cautiously.  He’s blindingly gorgeous, Zed thinks, with her wet shining on his lips and a hectic flush high on his cheeks.  After a beat, Zed sits up, her wide hips splayed on top of his.  She rocks against his cock, enjoying his breathy _ah-- ah--_

“So, how would you feel if I fucked you right about now?”  Zed asks, tossing her hair over her shoulder.  John blinks at her.  She feels his dick twitch beneath her and spurt a dribble of come against her cunt and his stomach.  

“Because I would love to lay you out and fuck you until you cry.”  Zed rubs his nipples as she speaks, still circling her hips.  

He gapes at her, mouth opening and closing like he’s forgotten how to speak, and Zed lays her fingers against it, smiling smugly when John takes them into his mouth.  She pulls her fingers out of his mouth and trails them along his face, slapping his cheek.  Finally, he finds his words, “Sweetheart, that would be amazing.”

Zed moves off of him and saunters over to her dresser.  Digging around for a while, she pulls out her favourite strap on, a gift from an ex-girlfriend.  A soft leather harness that digs into her in all the right places with a black cock that juts out in front.  Zed can feel his gaze trace down the line of her back and ass and legs as she slips the strap on up and fastens it into place.  She grabs a condom and bottle of lube before turning to face him and hears his breathing hitch.

Swaying over to him, she kneels on the bed, and pushes his knees up and apart just enough so that she can slide between them.  John’s muscles twitch as she runs her fingers up and down his inner thighs, cupping his balls and massaging them slowly.  He’s tense, been on edge for too long.  Zed plans to change that.  

Zed knuckles his perineum, and before she knows what she’s doing, she leans in to lick up a delicate line from his hole up to suck the tip of his cock.  John’s thighs tremble, and she loves the swell of power she feels when she hears him swear a blue streak.  

John says, “God, aren’t you perfect.”  Zed looks up and snickers before moving back down to lick and suck at his hole.  John’s hips begin to rock up into her mouth, and she grabs them to hold them down.  She knows her grip will leave bruises, and she knows he’ll touch them as he showers the next morning.  Maybe he’ll get himself off to the memory of this.  Zed pulls back.  Uncapping the lube, she coats a finger and presses against him.  She pushes in slowly and waits for him to relax around her.  Once she feels him loosen up, she curls up to the knuckle and half-twists.  

Zed leans up for a sloppy kiss that has John jerking into the movement of her hand, tossing and turning at the stretch and tug inside him.  

She slips in another finger and begins to move them slowly and surely.  Zed wants John to feel every part of her, wants him to remember each part of this moment.  She crooks her fingers and draws them forward.  Her little come-hither motion brushes his prostate, and John gasps wetly.  

“You’re the one who’s perfect.”  She rubs against it again.  “You’ve been so good tonight.  You’re doing so good for me.  Such a good boy.”

She slips a third finger in, crooks up against his prostate, and watches in pleasure as John starts rocking onto her fingers.  His eyes blink with unshed tears at her; she watches as they slip down his face when she massages his prostate harder.  She says, “You look so gorgeous.  My pretty little slut, all wet and open for me.”  She fucks her fingers forward harder, “Look so beautiful riding my hand.  Wish you could see yourself.”  John’s voice breaks on a sob.  Zed reaches a hand up to brush his tears away.  She feels arousal curl up low in her again.  John wrecked like this, and her the cause--

John nearly yells when she twists her wrist, his back arches, clutching at the sheets above his head.  She continues the motion, slowing then speeding up every once in a while just to watch him react.  Zed listens to his babbling, his accent thick and slurring his words together under his breath.  He needs it so bad, but it’s so fun to watch and make him wait.   

“Hold your leg up,” Zed says, kissing John’s shoulder and nudging his leg up.  John follows her with a slow clumsiness, fumbling for a grip on his own knee to hold it against his chest.  “That’s it,” murmurs Zed.  John’s nose wrinkles and his brow furrows when Zed slips out again.  She returns with another finger; John’s never needed more than three to take her, but she wants to take him apart tonight.  See more of those crystalline tears on his lashes.  

Grunting at the vulnerable position and burn of his muscles, Zed smooths a free hand down his thigh to settle his nerves.  Zed presses her fingertips together then widens them.  

“Holy shit,” John slurs, hips jerking up mindlessly.  Zed feels herself grow wet again; she brings a hand down to rub herself.  She kisses his inner thigh before biting it softly and sucks a hickey there as she twists her fingers repeatedly inside him.  

John grinds down onto Zed’s fingers, his toes curling and body shuddering as she continues to push in and out.  Each twist and push makes his toes curl and his body shudder underneath hers.

 Loose-limbed against the bed, John manages, “Fuck.  Zed, please.  Would you just fuck me already?  I’m good, that’s fine.  Please.”  

And, fuck, does she loves to hear him beg.  

“How bad do you need it tonight?” Zed asks absently, pressing up against his prostate.  John groans.  Zed bites his collarbone, just this side of too hard, and John makes a tiny noise.  “I want you loose.  So wet and open, that all I have to do is pull you into my lap, and my cock’ll just slip right inside you.”  

John chokes, his back arching up and hips fucking downward onto her hand.  Zed smiles and hides it by burying her face in his chest.  What can anyone say to that but yes?  Zed knows she has him over a barrel.  “Okay.  Yeah,” he rasps.  

Zed slides her hand out of John and fumbles with the condom, sliding it over the cool, silicon cock settled between her legs.  She slicks more lube over it, hitches John’s hips to slot comfortably in the cradle of her own, and slides in slowly.  

“Oh,” gasps John, and he chews at his lips.  His hips make tiny circles downwards on her cock.

Leaning over John, Zed wraps her arms around his waist, pulling him close to her.  The arm holding his leg up falls back over his head.  Kissing his blushed cheek, she waits what feels like hours until she starts to move.  Rolling her hips again and again, a rocking tidal force of push-pull, in-out.  Zed moves her arms to support her, one hand on either side of his head.

John’s trembling beneath her, his legs tight around her middle.  

“You look so beautiful.  Like you were made to bounce on my cock all day.”  She says, and John--John _nods._ His eyes looking up at her though sodden lashes, red faced, and bitten lip, and he fucking _nods,_ and that has to be the worst thing Zed’s ever seen.  John agreeing that was made to ride her and looking all fucked out and wonderful against the sheets is going to ruin her for anyone else; the image will sit at the back of her mind for the rest of her life. 

“Such a good boy.  Christ, John.”  Zed says, sitting back on her heels, pulling him up to allow the cock slip deeper inside him.   

She feels the tug of orgasm pull at her when he lets out a whimper in her ear.  She’s never felt this close from a strap on before.  

John mutters, “Bleedin’ hell.  Shit.”  His arms are slung around her neck, nails biting into her back.  She drives the cock into him, trying to angle her hips up.  She figures she caught his prostate when his nails scrape across her shoulder blades, and he lets out a fluctuating moan.  After that, John turns his face down, panting into her neck and hiding his inelegant moans in her shoulder as she bounces him on her strap on.  He’s gone limp and pliant in her arms, and she continues to pull him up and down on her cock.  Zed holds him tight, breasts pressing against his own chest.  

Gradually, she hears his breathing pitch higher and more desperate.  Zed grinds up against the anchor of the strap on.  She rubs circles on the back of his neck before stilling her hips.  John whines, but Zed hushes him.  Then, with her voice low and commanding in a way that makes John’s cock twitch and his face flush, she says, “Fuck yourself on me.”  

John shakes his head. He hasn’t got the strength for that, and Zed knows it.  He hasn’t got the strength for anything but sitting on her cock and enjoying the aching pressure of fullness and Zed’s warm body against his.  But John, bless him, tries anyway.  Bracing himself on her shoulders, John rocks his hips up before swinging down again, a groan catching in his throat.  

Zed rubs his tense thighs up and down for a moment, then thumbs the head of his dick and makes a loose fist that John fucks into when he lifts up.  John makes a noise one might call a yelp if he wasn’t so desperate.  He presses down harder on her shoulders and fucks himself harder, caught in the constant feeling between her hand and her dick inside him.  He manages for a while before his legs refuse to lift him further.  

John blinks the sweat out of his eyes, “Zed, love.  I gotta-- I gotta come.  Please.  I can’t--” He tries to say, but his voice cracks into a whisper.

“What do you want?”  Zed asks.  

“Fuck.  I want you to fuck me again,” John moans, and _God_ , Zed can do that.

Zed kisses him, soft, slow, and sure.  

“Are you gonna be a good boy and come for me?”

“ _Yes_ ,” he says, a melodic sound; a promise, and one so genuine and wanting that Zed can’t imagine a single thing she’d deny him in that moment.

Zed feels so aroused, like _she_ may cry.  Obligingly, she maneuvers a hand between them to undo the cockring.  He groans in relief when she gives her silent permission.  Immediately after, Zed swings him up and nails him with a hard thrust that makes him shout.  Zed leans him back so her strap-on rubs against his prostate and repeats the motion.  John’s hips buck up uncontrollably, cock slipping in and out of her grip.  It’s sloppy, and her hand is shaking, but when he starts whimpering “fucks” under his breaths, she doubts he cares.  

That’s all it takes for him to come between them.  He seizes up with every ounce of tension Zed had patiently fucked out of him.  Zed watches his face screw up in pleasure and feels his come spill over her fingers and across both their stomachs.  He grows quiet when he comes save for a soft, _oh_ , barely audible.  

He’s shaking and rests his forehead against Zed’s as she fucks him through his orgasm, thrusting into him like she wants to crawl into him.  Grinding her clit against the anchor she feels another orgasm rise up her own spine and unknot sweetly in her belly in a rush.  She rocks into him slowly as she rides out her orgasm.  Her vision whites out with the wave of warmth and heat flowing through her veins.

When she comes down, she runs her hands up and down his back, then strokes his soft cock and tangles her fingers in his come.  John squirms in her grasp when she brings her fingers up and sucks them clean.  

They sit like that for a moment, maybe two.  Mouths a hairsbreadth apart, breathing in each other’s exhalations.  The room is silent and painfully intimate.  John wraps an arm around her neck to kiss her deeply, full of John’s passionately messy emotions, and she holds his waist tight and grounding as she kisses him back.  Whenever they come together like this, late at night and mildly drunk, John gives Zed pieces of himself.  Though jagged and broken they may be, Zed cherishes each one and holds them close to her heart.

Zed breaks the kiss and lays John back on the bed, sliding out of him carefully.  After stripping the condom off and tossing it in the trash, she moves off the bed and slips her strap on off, letting it rest on the floor.  Padding to the bathroom, Zed runs a washcloth under warm water, wrings it out, and walks back to John.  Half asleep, John graces her with a grin that lights up his face and crinkles his eyes.  Zed wipes the come off the both of them and cleans the lube from between his legs.  John shifts restlessly while she does so.  

After she comes back from returning the washcloth to the bathroom, John’s already moved under the comforter and is snoring softly into his pillow.  Zed climbs in next to him and cuddles up against his back.  Draping an arm across his middle, Zed lingers on the feeling of his chest rising and falling with each breath he takes.  She likes the physical reminders that John’s alive; the tangible things she can touch.  She buries her face in his neck.    

It takes Zed awhile to fall asleep that night.


End file.
